


Id: Contentment

by GrimoireJ



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage Sex, Cleave Gags, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Femsub, Fluff and Smut, Gagged Kisses, Gags, Grinding, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Married Sex, Naked Female Clothed Male, Not Beta Read, Nudity, Oral Sex, Panty Gags, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimoireJ/pseuds/GrimoireJ
Summary: Robin gets a little surprise when he decides to revisit his old room in the barracks. Two of them, in fact!





	Id: Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I try to go for something short and sweet it bloats into something bigger. I can’t help but do set-up for the actual smut. And this is coming from somebody who doesn’t watch porn for the plot. Nevertheless, I hope you this it. I wanted to do more with the bondage aspect of the threesome, hence the longer intro. But then I wanted Cordelia and Tharja to have equal action with Robin and… yeah. Hope you like it regardless.
> 
> Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

Even as Grandmaster, Robin still had to perform errands around the barracks. Most of the time it was because he had left something in his old room. Sometimes he wanted to personally make sure inventory was as it should be. Other times, it was nostalgia. Nice as his new office was, it lacked the smell and homeliness of his old room.

Robin stood in his old room, no barren save for some uncomfortable chairs and old mattress. As tactician, he was able to claim a room for himself, unlike others who needed to share. Sitting in one of the chairs, Robin found himself wishing he had a book to read or a map to pour over.

His mind interrupted his nostalgia by alerting him to a presence at his door. The familiar and faint clicking against the stone floor made it clear who was outside his door.

“Is somebody there?”

The door opened to see a surprising, but familiar face. “I didn’t expect to find you here, dear.” 

Cordelia poked her head around the door to smile warmly at her husband. Upon seeing him, she stepped around fully to unveil herself. With her new promotion to Wing Captain, Cordelia had her own set of responsibilities hoisted upon her, in many ways making her as busy as Robin. Although unlike Robin, Sumia usually was able to convince Cordelia to take periodic breaks.

Despite the changes, Cordelia remained the same. Robin’s gaze darted from her kind eyes down to her smile to her long, toned legs graciously accentuated by the red skirt worn by pegasus knights. 

“Dear?”

“Oh, sorry. You look wonderful today, Cordy.” Robin smiled, standing up to face his wife. “I can’t say I thought I’d see you here either.”

Cordelia planted a peck on Robin’s cheek. “I needed to make sure we had enough training weapons for next week. Nothing major, but I thought I’d get it done on my break. Then I noticed the door ajar, and saw you walk into your room.”

“Ah. I guess I just got an itch that needed to be scratched.” Robin shrugged. The two didn’t break away, and an awkward silence overtook the air. “So...”

“How are you feeling? Getting enough to eat? Have to made sure to sit up straight at your desk?” Cordelia asked, partially as a way to break the ice and partially to check up on her husband.

It seemed to work, with Robin’s letting out a short laugh. “Yes, mother. I’m trying to take breaks more often. If this is any indication, maybe we should try to schedule our breaks so that they coincide with each other.”

“Hmm.” Cordelia nodded. Her eyes drifted down slightly towards Robin’s waist, then back up to his face. 

This didn’t escape the Grandmaster’s notice. “Something wrong? Are you… um…”

“A bit needy at the moment?” Cordelia finished for him. She bit her lip in embarrassment. “Yes, I suppose I am. And since I didn’t see anybody in here…”

Robin thought for a second. “Neither have I.”

“Perhaps we could have some fun together? I’m not sure if we’ll be home at similar times.” Cordelia then glanced at the door. “I think I saw some rope and cloth we can use.”

“And with our combined knowledge of hexing…” Robin started.

“...we should be able to soundproof the room.” Cordelia finished. A heartbeat later, she realized what had just transpired. “It amazing how similar we think when it comes to our private activities.” She giggled. 

Robin shared a laugh of his own. “Yeah. I think I know where you found the ropes. Why don’t you take a seat and I’ll grab them. Maybe give your own legs a rest.”

Cordelia accepted the offered, and Robin soon made his way to a small storage closet, home to various miscellaneous items the Shepherds kept in case it would come in handy. He spotted a few ropes hands from the walls, and some clean, well-folded handkerchiefs on top of a shelf. Grabbing both, he quickly made his way back to Cordelia. 

“Didn’t take long at all. How are you…” Robin’s voice trailed off when he saw Cordelia. Somehow, in the small amount of time he took to retrieve their items, the scarlet-haired knight had removed her breastplate, gauntlets, pauldrons, and boots, leaving them on the table. She had been in the middle of removing her red dress when he arrived.

Cordelia smiled and turned around. With the front of her dress exposed her chest, and while the Wing Captain wasn’t as endowed as a certain dark mage they knew, it still gave a view of her modest chest. “Ah, your back. Care to do the honors, dear?” She asked with a wink. “I’ve already soundproofed the door. All you need to do is close it.”

“Absolutely.” Depositing the materials on the chair, Robin shut the door tight before helping pull the dress over Cordelia’s shoulders. With it thrown onto the bed, he now had a full view of Cordelia’s curvy, yet toned body. A crimson bra and panty set covered her womanly parts while her legs were covered in a pair of sexy stocking that, while standard-issue, Cordelia made them look like they belonged to a noblewoman. “Ready?” Robin picked up the rope slowly before showing her it.

Cordelia nodded with a resounding. “Oh, yes!” She smiled widely, excitement evident in both her voice and smile. “Will you be taking off your clothes?” 

“And why should I do that?” Robin stepped behind her and began to wrap the ropes around her slim wrists. Making sure they were snug, Robin suddenly pulled them together and grabbed Cordelia’s left breast in one motion, forcing her to press against her chest. When a soft gasp escaped Cordelia’s lips, an evil grin grew on his face. “You’re my prisoner. You don’t deserve to have clothes on.” He said before releasing her breast to clap her ass cheek.

“Ah~!” Cordelia gasped. “You fiend! You can’t do THAT to me!”

Robin laughed as he finished wrapping up Cordelia’s wrists, then moved to do the same to her elbows. Thanks to the angle given, Cordelia’s chest was pushed out, making even her modest chest size to appear bustier. “How’s that, you okay?” He quickly switched to a friendlier tone. This is meant to be a quick bout of fun, no need for the stricter ties.

“So much for roleplaying.” Cordelia sighed. She had been getting rather turned on by Robin acting like a blackheart. “But yes. I can handle this, dear.”

“It wouldn’t do if your Wing Commander couldn’t perform to her usual because of fatigued arms.” Robin retorted, emphasizing his control with another slap to the butt. Cordelia moaned, and in response stuck out her butt right onto the top of his crotch, feeling a hard lump in the middle. 

In response to her response, Robin whirled her around face-to-face and pressed his lips tightly against Cordelia’s. The two shared a long kiss, Cordelia letting Robin dominate her tongue while the circled and wormed its way into her mouth.

“Eager to please? Well, I’m eager to receive.” Robin grinned after breaking away, and with that he loosened his pants and took a seat in the chair.

His legs were spread wide and his pants had quickly been slid off his legs, leaving the entire bottom part of his body exposed. Cordelia found herself resting on her knees in front of his chair, head sandwiched between his thighs. Robin’s Levin Sword stood proud in anticipation.

Starting with a few licks and a few kisses, Cordelia moisted up Robin’s erection before diving right in, wasting no time taking the entire member into her throat. “Lgh, hllg, hmmmffgg, Rwwfn...” The pegasus knight moaned as her head ball bed up and down Robin’s shaft, with luscious red hair tickling his shins. She could feel his goosebumps across her cheeks, which to her signified she was doing a good job.

Robin let out a deep sigh and put a hair on Cordelia’s head to push her lips all the way down to his cock. “Ahhhh… Oh, Cordelia… Ooohhh…” He glanced down to see Cordelia staring directly at him, the loving adoration of her eyes complementing with her sucked-in cheeks and unblemished lips making a ring around his base. He very nearly came just from the sight alone.

Cordelia’s tongue massage every last inch of the cock, kissing the base. Whenever it buckled, she stretched her legs up with it so the rhythm never disappeared and Robin’s pleasure of constant. “Hmfmmh~”

“Cordy... “ Robing groaned, squeezing her scalp with his hand. “Gods, I don’t I think I can hold… much… LONGER!” He quickly came inside Cordelia’s mouth, a stream of cum blasting down his wife’s throat. 

Not missing a beat, Cordelia drank it all up, not letting a single drop go to waste. She didn’t even have a drop on her chin when she pulled up. “Thanks for the meal, dear. I needed some dessert after lunch today~”

“Happy to provide…” Robin breathed, reached down to jerk some life back into his member. “Gods, you’re great at that.”

“Even better than Tharja?” Cordelia teased. 

Robin mock-thought for a second. “Well, you being my wife requires I answer yes.” Cordelia just giggled and shuffled up to Robin. 

“Put me on your lap. I’ll help breathe some life into your poor little baby bird.” She purred. “Just take off my panties. We both know I’m a screamer!”

“It certainly wouldn’t do if she screwed up the enchantments on the door and somebody heard her scream like a canary!” Robin joked. With that, he helped her to her feet and hooked the waistline of her panties with a finger and yanked them down to her ankles in one motion.

WIth the panties removed, Robin balled them up in his hand and held them up to Cordelia’s mouth. “Any last words, wench?”

“You’ll nev-mmm hmmm!” With her mouth open, Robin stuffed the panties into Cordelia’s mouth and held them in with two fingers. Snatching one of the clothes from the table, he stretched it out in his hands and pushed the middle between Cordelia’s lips. Stepping around to her backside, Robin tightly knotted the gag over Cordelia’s long red hair, pressing it down in a pleasing sight. “Hmmmm…” Cordelia fluttered her eyes, and once again pushed her bottom into Robin’s lap after he sat down.

With his cock in between her round ass cheeks, Cordelia rocked back and forth across his lap. Robin rested one hand on her breast, with the other in between her unbound legs massaging her bare womanhood. Cordelia moaned and did her best to keep her composure, all while charging Robin’s Levin Sword. “Hmmmmmmm~”

“I think I’m ready, dear.” Robin smiled, pulling his cock out from between Cordelia’s buns. “But are you?”

“Mmm hmm~!” Cordelia nodded happily. Pussy or ass, she was ready for anything.

Robin chose her pussy, balancing Cordelia’s open womanhood by holding onto one of her thighs from behind. With his free hand, he guided the tip into the opening, before letting Cordelia’s body weight do the rest. “Ooohohhhh…”

“HMMmmmmmm!” Soon the room was filled with noise of flesh slapping flesh. Cordelia’s bright red hair bounced in front of Robin’s face while he grasped Cordelia’s breasts. Her bra had been pushed upwards to expose them to the warm air.

“Hah, hah, oh gods!” Robin groaned. Cordelia bounced up and down off his balls and his lap. The pleasure he felt wasn’t dissimilar to magic coursing through his body when casting magic an an opponent. The warm air in the barracks made sweat trickle down his body, and he was beginning to regret his decision to keep his coat on. “Fuck! You’re so beautiful, Cordelia! Such a good woman…”

“Mmm lmvv ymm, Rmmbn!” Cordelia cried out into the panties stuff into her mouth. 

She had always dreamed about this when behind her own desk, just her husband coming in and having his way with her across the desk. Maybe even Tharja would saunter in, crotch wet with anticipation, kissing her passionately while Robin ravaged her pussy. Then the two would compete who had to be for the middle, sometimes she’d overpower the Plegian, sometimes she would surrender willingly. 

Sometimes Tharja would just watch, her fingers between her legs to prepare herself for the dicking ahead, much like she was now and-

Wait, what? 

“THARJA?!” Robin gasped, nearly dropping Cordelia in the process.

“HMMM?!” Cordelia yelped in surprise.

Yup, there she was. Tharja had casually opened the door and walked inside, and neither had noticed during their passionate little romp. How long she was there was debatable. Still… there were worse people who could have caught them.

“I was wondering where you two had gone off to.” Tharja remarked. “Didn’t take me long to find you. You tend to leave a lot of stray hairs during sex.”

“Ahhhhhhh…” Robin really didn’t know how to respond to that. “I thought we soundproofed the door…”

Tharja let out a small chuckle. “You did. Not a terrible job, but soundproofing doesn’t mean much if you don’t lock the door.”

Cordelia blushed at that. That really was something she should have checked before beginning, but the excitement overwhelmed her mental checklist. “Stmpdd, stmmpd…”

“Hey, hey, it’s fine, Cordy.” Robin placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He then looked up at Tharja, specifically the damp patch between her legs. “So uh, you must have been feeling the heat today.”

“I actually was pleasuring myself from outside the door. I just opening it a crack and let you two go at it. Then I got bored and came inside.” Tharja said in a matter-of-fact manner.

Neither of the married couple knew how to respond to that. “Mm… smm…” Cordelia said.

“...Do you want to join?” Robin asked finally.

“No, I'm going to walk out of here and tell every single soul within a ten mile radius.” Tharja rolled her eyes. She walked forwards, grabbed some of the rope, and tilted her head downwards, muttering an incantation. The ropes sprung to life, suddenly wrapping themselves around her wrists and elbows, much like Cordelia. “I’ll let you pick the gag.” She said before kneeling down. “Well, after you finish.”

In the bizarre turn of events that had just occurred, only now did Robin and Cordelia realized that Robin had removed himself from Cordelia. While he had lost some of his hardness from Tharja’s surprising appearance, the sight of her all bound up with ropes, the tie making Tharja’s chest stick out even more than it already it, was enough for Robin to regain his further passion and begin thrusting into Cordelia’s ass.

From there, Tharja scooted forwards and leaned in, Cordelia suddenly receiving another avenue of pleasure from the dark mage’s tongue. “Thmmjuh!” She groaned, feeling her friend kiss and lick all across her womanhood, before prodding her tongue in deeper. Even with Robin’s jerks making her slide up and down on his cock, Tharja had no problems keeping up, and acted as she normally did when pleasuring Cordelia. “Gmds! Mh fmk! Thmsh ms…” She panted into her gag, feeling the waves of release flowing between her legs. 

“I’m close, Cordeli-AHHHH!” Robin soon found himself releasing right up Cordelia’s ass. The ropes of cum slowly began to trickle out of the crack and down her shaft as Cordelia relaxed on her lap.

Cordelia couldn’t take it anymore. “Hmm HMMMMMMMMMMMM!” Cum squirted into Tharja’s face, causing the dark mage to flinch in annoyance. 

“A little warning next time?” She said while backing away.”

“Srry…” Cordelia blushed.

Robin removed Cordelia from his lap and set her on the bed. He then used another cloth to begin wiping away the cum from her face. “How are you feeling.”

“I could be better. Still a bit mad you never asked me to join.” Tharja said while giving off a close approximation of a pout. 

Robin smiled sheepishly. “This was admittedly a very spur-of-the-moment idea. Cordelia was the one who suggested it.” 

“Hmph. It’s always the goody-two-shoes who’s secretly horny.” Tharja remarked. “I’m due for some of my own pleasure.”

“I’m happy to provide.” Robin smiled, before reaching down to Tharja’s waist and removing the golden ornamental piece holding her loincloth, revealing a tight black thong similar to her cape. After sliding it down to reveal her bare pussy, Robin began to ball it up in his hands. “I also like my ladies silenced.” He winked.

Tharja just rolled her eyes. “So we’re not your only girls? For shame.” She then smirked. “Should I know the names of these girls? I could alw-mhmmmmm…”

“Right, that’s enough out of you!” Robin said while stuffing the thong into Tharja’s mouth. He then took the cloth he wiped the cum away with and, like Cordelia, pulled it between her teeth, tightening it over her silky black hair.

“Hmmmmm…”

“Ymm lmmk grmt!” Cordelia moaned from the bed. She had to admit, the dark mage looked quite alluring when bound and gagged!

Robin lifted Tharja onto the bed, then helped Cordelia move over top of her. The redhead’s legs lightly straddled the raven-haired lady’s legs, with each spreading open to make room for Robin. Cordelia and Tharja were now face-to-face, beginning to give each other gagged kisses while he pressed his dick against Tharja’s mesh-clad pussy.

“Mmmmlfff!” Tharja groaned, pushing her exposed lips against Cordelia’s. While tongue action was out of the question, that didn’t stop the two from being turned on by the kiss. Her head bumped and rubbed against her fellow as Robin thrusted inside of her.

“Hrmmmff~” Cordelia moaned, being a bit more gentle than her friend.

Robin gripped Tharja’s waist and let out a short breath, focusing on making sure Tharja felt every last inch. The mesh encased his cock, stretching deep into Tharja’s passages. The material rubbed against her insides, causing pleasure for both parties involved. Tharja and Cordelia’s breasts rubbed up against each other, and soon both ladies were drenched in sweat. “Gmds… mmf!”

“FMMK!” Tharja’s swore when she felt Robin’s entire cock enter inside her covered in the mesh. “Mmh, ymsh, ymsh…” She moaned. “Hllmff! MMMM! GMM! CMM MMNSMM MMF!” She screamed, no, begged Robin. 

“Cum… inside?” Robin grunted. “I’d be glad to!”

A few more minutes of thrusting and groaning continued. But eventually, Tharja felt Robin buckle inside her woman. Instantly, she pushed her gagged lips against Cordelia’s. “HMMM! YMSH! FMK! HMMMMMMMMM!”

“OOoooohhhhh…” Robin groaned when his last bit of cum drained into Tharja’s mesh. As he pulled out, a small breath escape him before sighing. “I think that’s enough for me right now.” He said, then pulled the mesh from Tharja’s pussy.

He then rolled Cordelia off of Tharja and removed both of their gags, leaving the saliva-soaked panties next to them. “How was that?

“I certainly wouldn’t mind doing it again!” Cordelia chirped when the gag came off.

“Maybe I should follow one of you two around next time you want to fuck outside again. And maybe I’ll properly lock the door.” Tharja smirked, which was a bit undermined by the fact she was still panting from Robin’s dicking.

Robin bent down and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. “I definitely wouldn’t say no. Though we should probably get back to our duties now. Before anybody gets too suspicious.” He then helped them both sit up. Tharja snapped her fingers to get rid of the ropes while Robin began to undo the knots around Cordelia’s wrists and elbows.

“I’ll just say I had a chat with somebody I knew. That’s not necessarily a lie.” Cordelia said while tilting back her head to smile at Robin. “While it was unexpected, thank you for coming, Tharja.”

Tharja waved her off. “Don’t mention it. Please. I have a not-great reputation to keep up.”

Cordelia quickly got dressed with the help of Robin, then stood up to head out the door. “I’ll be seeing you two later!” With a wink, she turned around and headed back out. Robin could have sworn she made sure to flash her bare butt at him before closing the door.

“Don’t forget the lance!” Robin called back before looking at Tharja. The dark mage hadn’t yet made a move to replace her clothes. “So, are you doing anything today.”

“Nothing in particular.” It was hard to miss the mischievous look that crossed her face. “What’re you doing today?”

Robin sighed. “Same as ever. At my desk, looking over paperwork. Why?”

“I got an idea to make things a bit better or you!”

***

Robin looked down at the documents piled over his desk. While certainly as mind-numbing as before, thankfully the presence of somebody else made it all the more better.

“You’re doing great dear. This is really helping!” Robin moaned, setting the paper aside before looking down underneath his desk.

“Lmf mt tmm mm.” Tharja retorted. Before he looked back at his document, Robin could see her black lips hint of a smile around his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially a story where Robin, Cordelia, and Tharja had sex in their kitchen/dining room, each getting some action with each other before heading out for the day. Eventually, it morphed into this. I couldn’t really get the bondage and scene to coordinate with each other, so it was changed to them screwing in the barracks.
> 
> Thanks for the feedback on the last Id chapter! It's nice seeing people aren't too weirded out by my tastes.


End file.
